The Ice Queen
by Tsiani
Summary: Ranma, a mystical spring, and a past life? Oops, Genma is frozen in ice.
1. Prologue Tragic Tale

I do not own Ranma 1/2, Final Fantasy, or Sailor Moon. I created this story simply for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Prologue - Tragic Tale

*CRACK* *CRUNCH* *SPLASH*

"Oh wow honored customer manage fall in "Frozen Spring of Drowned Beauty". Tragic tale of Beautiful Blue hair woman who drown over three thousand year ago. Is one of first spring made." The portly Guide then paused in thought. "No record of any fall in there before. Must go write down. No go away Honored Customers, return soon."

The Guide then runs off to his hut to record this "momentous" event.

The fat man with the handkerchief over his bald head nervously approaches the spring.

"Ranma? Quit fooling around boy. Get out here so we can continue training." Genma Saotome shouts at the spring. However all that happens is the spring freezes back over, identical to the state it was in a few minutes before. "RANMA!" Genma then rushes over and attempts to break through the ice.

*CRACK, SNAP, CRUNCH*

A loud scream fills the Valley.

The Guide returns a few moments later to find Genma curled up cradling his hand, whimpering.

"Honored Customer, you okay? Where young Mr Customer? Did he not come out of spring?" The Guide asked Genma, who could only lay there and whimper for his hand and lost retirement.

"Oh sad tale of young Martial Artist who drown in spring." The Guide says sadly.

Genma wales to himself not really paying attention to the surrounding world. 'Ranma, how could you drown and leave your poor father to the mercies of a harsh world...'

"Oh, Honored Elder. How might this humble servant aide you this day?" The guide greets a small, shriveled....gnome? Genma couldn't really tell.

"The whole village heard a scream. Is everything alright here Guide?" The old gnome says to the guide.

"Tragic tale Honored Elder. Young Mister Customer fall in Frozen Spring of Drowned Beauty, then drown. Honored customer here try to save, but spring froze again." The Guide replied, seemingly without need to breath.

The little gnome hops up to Genma on her staff. "I am the Matriach of the Joketsuzoku Amazon tribe. My name is Ku-lon." She looks at Genma's hand. "It would appear you shattered just about every bone in your hand. Follow me, we shall attempt to fix your hand before you can't use it anymore."

"I don't need any help from any weak women. All women should ....." Genma continues to rant for a few minutes while the Amazon Elder gets annoyed. After a few minutes, with a lot of eye-twitches, Elder Ku-lon taps Genma with her staff, and launches him into a spring.

"Stupid male." She mutters. The two amazon warriors following her just giggle.

As the Amazons are about to leave and return to their village they hear a cracking sound.

*CRACK* *CRACK* *SHATTER*

The "Frozen Spring" has shattered.

End of the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 Of Memories and Dreams

Chapter 1 - Of Memories and Dreams

*CRACK* *CRUNCH* *SPLASH*

'Stupid old man, once I get outa this spring I'll show him what I can really do.' Ranma thinks to himself. 'Huh? What is this feeling, and I can hardly move.'

*FLASH*

I see a brilliant night sky above me, no ambient light from a city. I breath clean and crisp air, with no hint of any pollution. I turn to see a small blue-haired girl of maybe four years with her mother. They have come to visit me. I am overcome with a feeling of love. My family, my daughter and my grand-daughter.

*FLASH*

I am in a throne room. A white haired woman sits on the throne. The Queen, MY Queen. Queen Serenity. She describes an attack on Terra. I volunteer to resolve the issue. I turn to leave and I see my grand-daughter, now eight years old. I smile, give her a hug, and whisper something to her. She smiles back. I kiss her on the forehead.

*FLASH*

I'm in a large field in them middle of a forest. I'm wearing light plate armor colored aqua blue, with deep blue accents. The armor is form-fitting, obviously custom made, however there don't appear to be any seams. My gloves cover up to my knuckles, leaving my fingers and thumb free. Allowing me to freely use my magical powers.

*FLASH*

I'm facing off against a demon of some kind, appears to be female. A Youma, front-line solder for the negaverse. I cut it in half with my summoned ice sword. I look around, we are loosing, outnumbered, overrun. Most of my warriors are dead. Only one thing left to do. I cast aside my sword and bring my raw magic to bear on our enemies.

*FLASH*

Ice chunks litter the ground. I am exhausted. I am the last. I must return and warn the Queen of what i have found. Beryl, noble of Terra and aunt to Princess Serenity's betrothed, has betrayed the Kingdom. The self-proclaimed Queen of the Negaverse. She laughs at me, and then sends a giant blast of chaos magic at me. I am too exhausted to do anything. My Queen, please forgive me.

*FLASH*

A white light, more brilliant than any I can recall. A voice. 'You shall serve for a time, then you shall return to help those you care about.' It says to me.

*FLASH*

Strange places I have seen. Midgar, Forgotten Capital, Ancient Forest. Strange beings I have fought. Ruby Weapon, Omega Weapon.

*FLASH*

Another new world. More strange places. Tomb of the Unknown King, Lunar Gate. Strange Creatures. Cactars, Tomberries.

*FLASH*

I have become accustomed to the unknown and the new. A creature, they called it Sin. Demons, known as Sin Spawn. Spira, Thunerplains, Calm Lands. I have seen amazing things, made many friends. Through it all, I can only think of my family, my daughter and my grand-daughter.

*FLASH*

"At last it is time for me to live for myself again. I am surprised though, that I was reborn as a boy." A women with long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes says.

"What you takin bout lady?" Ranma asks in confusion "You look like a girl to me."

"You Ranma, I'm talking about you. You are my reincarnation, otherwise you would not have been able to enter this spring."

"No way no how, I never was a weak girl." Ranma says heatedly.

*SMASH*

Ranma goes flying twenty feet and slides another ten across the ground.

"Women and girls are not weak Ranma. It just takes more work for them to get to the same level."

"Ok I can agree that you are not weak." Ranma tips over after loosing his balance. "And I am willing to agree that there might be others that aren't weak, but most are weak." Ranma concedes.

The woman sighs heavily "OK Ranma, lets merge and get on with our life."

"What? Merge? I dun wanna be a girl or even part girl." Ranma argues.

"Ranma, merging with me will not weaken you. In fact, you will most likely get stronger."

"Hmph, fine, but I'm not gonna start liking boys am I?" Ranma asks worriedly

"That is entirely up to you Ranma."

"Fine. Lets get this ov'r with." Ranma glumly responds.

"Oh and Ranma, after we merge, please try to speak properly. I was the mother of the Queen of Mercury. Butchering a language is just so rude and disrespectful."

"Yea yea, whatever." Ranma responds.

*FLASH*

*CRACK* *CRACK* *SHATTER*

* * *

Ku-lon's eyes almost pop out of her head when she sees what comes out of the spring. The name of the spring does not even come close to describing her. Seems to be around five foot eleven. Dark blue straight hair to the knees. Slim, but not overly so. a bright flash and she is covered in some sort of plate armor, light blue with dark blue accents looking almost like waves on an ocean. Plate boots to the knees, dark blue chain mail covers her thighs and upper arms. Plate bracers from wrist to elbow. Dark blue heavy cloth half gloves from wrist to knuckle, with the thumbs free. A plate chestpiece with the symbol of Mercury centered from throat to sternum. Her eyes, the color of the dark oceans, a deep blue.

"Young one, what is your name?" Ku-lon asks the women in Japanese thinking that this was the one that the guide and the male were talking about.

"Sija nor fi mina var?" the women responds. Then she shakes her head as if clearing it. Then speaks again, this time in Japanese. "My apologies, my mind is somewhat mixed up. I am..." She pauses for a moment as if she had difficulty remembering. "I am Shiva, Ice Queen of Mercury. Can you point me in the direction of a port, I wish to go to Japan."

"HOT HOT HOT!!" Genma yells as the guide pours hot water over him. "That's too hot."

The guide just shrugs.

"Boy turn back into your proper self. We need to continue our training trip." Genma shouts to the blue haired woman.

"Your actions and training have done more harm to me than good. I will no longer follow you." She then turns away and begins to walk off.

Genma fumes and then rushes after her with the intent of knocking her out and continuing the trip.

The woman spins around faster than Genma could track, shoves a glowing hand forward and sends a blast of energy straight at Genma. Ice forms around him into a stasis crystal. The woman calmly walks up to Genma.

"I know you can still hear me, so I will make this as clear as can be. You will leave me alone or you will be frozen in ice for more than three days. " She turns to the Matriarch and says "Honored Elder, would you please make sure he does not continue after me for a few days? I wish to be away from him. His ideas of training would be considered torture, even by some demons." Ku-lon numbly nods in response. The woman turns and continues on, away from the cursed training grounds.

"Elder, should we not try to get her to join the tribe?" One of the warriors asks in their native language.

Ku-lon responds "No, we will not. She is far too powerful to try to force, and she seems to be to sharp of mind to coerce. She also introduced herself as "Ice Queen of Mercury" so that means she would be considered royalty."

"Very well Elder." Was the warriors only response.

Ku-lon just turns back and stares at where the woman that called herself Shiva left. There was something familiar with that symbol on her armor. Shaking the thought away, she turns and heads back to the village leaving the stupid male in the care of the guide, with instructions to send for her when the ice starts to melt. She refuses to have a male as stupid as this one even near the village.

End of Chapter 1.


	3. Chapter 2 Dilemma

Chapter 2 - Dilemma

"Stupid cursed training grounds. If I ever see the Old Man again, he will feel what I think about his training methods." The blue haired woman that called herself Shiva grumbled to herself. "Throwing me in a pit full of those evil little demons wasn't enough. No, he had to set wolves on me, and a bunch of other stupid ideas. Now he had to ignore the last page of this "training guide" where it warns about the curses."

Shiva no longer wears the armor, she managed to find another training gi in her pack. Its a little small, but fits well enough. She is currently covered in small ice crystals watching a large pot of water boil.

"Why do I have to attract cold water?" She stares at her ice covered arm. "Heck, I could be attracting any water and it would trigger the curse. I don't remember having an aura of cold back in the Silver Millennium."

The water is finally boiling, and she dumps it over her head. She seems to blur a bit before shrinking slightly and being replaced by a young boy. "Finally, now off to bed." Ranma stands up and starts to head to his tent.

*SPLASH*

"Two steps, I only got two steps before you dumped water on me." Ranma grumbles, as he is once again a she. She glares at the tree above her, at the laughing monkey playing with the wet leaves. She sighs to herself. "I'm too tired to worry about this anymore tonight." With that said, she grabs a towel and heads into her tent.

Two days later, in a small town by the ocean.

"I am sorry ma'am, but you do not have enough money to book passage on a ship." A man apologizes to Ranma.

Ranma sighs. "Thanks anyway." She walks off to find another way back to Japan.

After three days of looking Ranma is sitting on the beach staring at the ocean.

"I guess there is no helping it, I will have to swim back." She collects her things and makes for the water. She glumly remembers the trip to China.

* * *

"Umm sir? I think you should see this." A deckhand shouts to his Captain.

"What is it? We have a lot to.....accomplish.....before....." The Captain of the fishing vessel isn't able to finish his sentence. He is staring at a beautiful woman, siting on a large chunk of ice, cooking fish over a campfire. She is wearing a blue Chinese silk shirt, and black pants. "Shouldn't the ice near the fire melt?" He mumbles to himself.

The crew just stare at the woman, not believing what they see.

"Ex-excuse me, ma'am? Are you in need of assistance?" The Captain asks.

"I am trying to reach Japan. Are you by chance heading that way?" Ranma asks

"Yes ma'am, we are. Any particular place you want us to drop you off?

"Where ever you are heading is fine. Once I get to Japan I need to look into a few things before I can determine my next destination." Ranma responds. She thinks to herself 'It is weird how easy talking like this is. Must be the influence from my upbringing in the Silver Millennium.'

Three days later at a small port town on the coast of Japan.

"Here you go ma'am, anything else we can help you with before we cast off, and head back out?" The Captain asks.

"No Captain, you have been a tremendous help already. Thank you." Ranma politely responds. As she turns she hears someone shouting in the distance. "RANMA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

*BOOM*

A large explosion occurs from the direction of the shout. She takes off at a run, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

Approaching the area where she thought the explosion happened she saw a lot of damage. 'What could have done this?' She asks herself. She looks around a bit then starts to head out when piece of conversation catches her attention.

"I thought damage property damage like this only happened in Juban, I mean the Sailor Senshi have only realy appeared over there. Not like we get any Youma this far away." One elderly lady says to another.

Ranma walks up to her "Excuse me? Did you just say Sailor Senshi?"

"Yes dear, I did, I was just talking to my friend here about how this is so uncommon this far from Juban, considering Youma only seem to appear over there. I payed a visit to my sister once, she lives over there. I happened to see a Youma, it was the most hideous thing I have seen." The old woman continues to talk, how she can talk this much Ranma has no idea.

"I'm Elder, as interesting as this is, could you direct me to Juban?" Ranma tries to politely interrupt.

"Oh sure, it is about four to five days travel in that direction." She points off inland to the southeast. "If you are not familiar with the area, You can buy a map, I sell them in my shop over here."

"Thank you." Ranma buys the map and heads out.

After roughly a days travel, Ranma is sitting cooking some food. Thinking to herself. 'What will I do when I get there? How do I know if these Senshi are even connected to the Silver Millennium? I mean...' She pauses and looks off towards her destination. "What? This feeling, its the silver crystal. Serenity. This amount of power... can only mean she is fighting. My Queen needs me, I will not fail again." She says this last bit in Lunarian without even realizing. She gets up quickly downs the food, packs and takes off at a run towards Juban.

* * *

"Pluto, for not having any fights for a while, we sure have been doing a lot of fighting. Care to explain?" Sailor Mars asks heatedly over the noise of the fight.

"It's a temporal divergence." Sailor Pluto responds with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice.

"What is that suppose to me?" complained Sailor Moon.

"After the fight Moon. I'll explain." was Pluto's only response as she sent another magical blast at the enemy. Which looked surprisingly like a cockroach. "I HATE COCKROACHS" she screams as a battle-cry.

Later that night at the temple.

"OK Setsuna I want to know why there are things to fight. What did you mean when you said it was a tempo regence." Usagi asks in between mouthfuls of cookies.

Setsuna just sighs. 'She is so impatient' she thinks to herself.

Ami answers first. "What she meant Usagi, is that the time line as changed its path due to an unexpected event happening.

"OK" Usagi responds before nibbling on a cookie in thought. "Whats that mean?"

Everyone falls over.

"It means for the immediate future I can not use the Time Gates" Setsuna responds calmly.

"Oh, I suppose that is a bad thing then." Usagi responds in the same tone.

Setsuna smacks her forehead. "Yes Usagi that's a bad thing. I am unable to see what we fight, when we will have to fight, how difficult the fights will be or how long this threat will last."

"Oh OK" Usagi says. She looks at the plate of cookies. "Anyone going to have that last cookie?"

Everyone just groans

Two days later Hotaru and Michiru were walking down the street to the park when they came across a young woman with long dark blue hair who couldn't be more than twenty years old. She was unconscious, passed out on the ground under a secluded tree.

"Michiru-mama, what's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?" Hotaru asks.

"I don't know Hotaru, but I think she might need a doctor." Michiru says in response.

An hour later at Juban Hospital.

"Ami, could you do me a favor? Could you go and keep an eye on the young woman in room 103 that your friends brought in? She was physically exhausted past what is considered normal and needed rest badly. I am concerned she might wake up while I go check on my other patients. I will only be gone for a few minutes. Could you do that for me Ami?" Dr Mizuno asks her daughter.

"Sure mother." Ami replies and head off to the room.

She walks in and looks at the young woman. As soon as she lays eyes on her, she gets flashes of memories. She was young, maybe five, playing with a woman with long blue hair, and kind deep blue eyes. Another memory. I am perhaps eight. The long haired woman bows to a woman on a throne, then walks up to her. She gives me a hug, whispers in my ear "Be good little one. I will return later and I will tell you one of my stories." I smile at her and then she kisses me on my forehead. I feel a great sense of love from her.

All too soon I am back in the hospital, with the young woman. I looked at the young woman again...and the final piece falls into place.

"_Grandmother?"_ Ami asks, unknowingly speaking in Lunarian from her recent flashes of memories.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3 Interlude

Chapter 3 - Interlude - The Quest for the Queen

"Get back here thief!" An Amazon warrior shouts.

Genma runs through the forest outside Jusenkyo, chased by a dozen women with spears and swords.

'Stupid girls, they will never be able to catch me, a master of the Art, hehehe' Genma thinks to himself as he approaches the cursed springs.

"Thief, give back scrolls! Then take punishment!" the lead Amazon shouts at Genma. Just as Genma is passing the springs he feels a sharp poke to his side. He drops the scrolls in surprise as he is suddenly thrown into another spring.

*SPLASH*

Ku-Lon collects the dropped scrolls and hands them to one of the warriors. She looks back to the springs and sees a small pink and black figure crawling out of a spring.

"Now I not see that before." The guide says as he approaches. "Customer fall in another spring. Tragic tale of..."

"KUPO, PU KUPO KUPO!" Genma shouts at the guide. 'Oh no, not another one.' Genma sobs to himself.

"OH WOW!' a younger Amazon shouts. "It's a panda moogle, ITS'S SOOOOO CUUUTEEE!!" She starts chasing after the moogle with panda markings with the intent of hugging it, cuddling it, petting it and calling it "Betty".

'Uh oh, I gotta get away from here. Soun will help me, and he can help me get Ranma back.' Genma thinks and desperately tries to plan a way back to Japan. He starts to flee towards the coast and slams into a young boy, almost falling into another spring.

*SPLASH*

'I wonder who fell into that spring, oh well I have more important things to worry about. Like finding Ranma and getting away from this crazy girl.' Genma thinks as he flies off in a panic, running away from the girl chasing him.

* * *

*BOOM*

Ranma is awoken by a loud explosion near the hospital. She gets up and looks out the window and all she can see is people running away from where she assumes the explosion happened. She decided to go see what is happening.

*BOOM*

"AAAHHH" screams a young blonde girl that Ranma see is wearing a sailor outfit and running around dodging energy blasts. Something about that outfit and the power she is radiating seems familiar to Ranma.

As it dawns on her and she whispers "Princess?" Then all of a sudden there is a bright flash and she is in her armor once again and is literally flying at the Youma that looks like some sort of insect.

* * *

'Why does this always have to happen to me?' Usagi, who is currently Sailor Moon, wonders to herself. 'Pluto said it would be easy to beat these if things if we work together, but where is everyone?' She trips and falls over, just missing being blasted in the back by the Youma. "Where are you guys?" She whispers to herself as she cringes away waiting for the heavy hit that she knows is coming.

Nothing happens.

She looks up to see the Youma frozen in place with the tip of a long sword sticking out of its chest, with the blade looking to be made of some sort of crystal. Then the Youma collapse into dust. Then the sword disappears into a mist leaving a young woman with long blue hair and brilliant dark blue eyes kneeling before her. "Umm, hello? I'm Sailor Moon, who are you?" She asks the woman.

"Princess Serenity, who I am is a bit complicated right now. However at one time I was Shiva, the Ice Queen of Mercury. Currently my past and present selves are merging into one and I am finding it difficult to tell the difference at times. When I know exactly who I am now, I will of course let you know Your Majesty." She responds.

"Oh, ok. I will just call you Shiva for now then." Usagi was confused by all that was said, but was sure Pluto or Mercury would explain it later. Now that she thought about it, this woman reminded her somewhat of Mercury. Well, that left only one thing, "Do you want to be friends?" She asks Shiva.

* * *

*SPLASH*

"Gah, RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga shouts to the Valley of Jusenkyo.

"Oh Honored customer fall in spring of drowned....where honored customer go?" the Guide asks then gives off a sigh "Why no one listen to Guide?"

End of Chapter 3

Author Note: I will be going to an Anime Convention next weekend so I won't have a chance to write the next chapter until the following week. I should have chapter 4 up the weekend after next. Don't worry chapter 4 will be longer, I was just setting the stage in this chapter.


End file.
